User talk:Echoheart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hidden Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Articles that Need Images page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawnstorm (Talk) 13:40, April 10, 2010 Re: Project Mentors I am pretty sure that there will be a Project Mentors, but we need to get a few more users on first, :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:02, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you put a link to this site on your WW user page? It would help advertsiment. New message on PA! :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) We have some jobs to do on the homepage disscusion and a notice on the Project Art talk page. Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Siggie Here you are: εСћбђэάѓτ Hope you like it! Tell me if you have anything that needs changing. I'm considering changing Project Background and Project Photo with Project Mentor and Project Characters. What do you think? Jobs that need doing: *All the links need to be checked and added. *Spelling needs to be checked. *All pages need to be created, if you don't have a referance for the colour of a cat, do waht WWikia does. :3 *Talk Pages need to be sorted out and checked. I'm going to ask everyone else as well so yeah! Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats okay, but users on Project Art and Project Tales could ask some more experienced users. I love your suggestions though! I'd make you the leader of Project Mentor but can't decide wether to chose Birchy or Nightshine to be the leader of Project CHaracter. The user that isn't picked will become the Project Tales leader as Misty hasn't used her leadership at all. Γǻώήςτόŗm 12:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Echoheart! Thanks for signing my friends list! Of course I'll be your friend! What Clan are you in? [[User:SpottedheadRC|''☺ Spottedstar ☺']] 17:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm the leader of LeafClan. [[User:SpottedheadRC|☺ Spottedstar ☺']] 21:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you wanto to IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net/# Channel: '#wikia-hiddenwarrior''' Type in all of the bold. :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Um...not sure. What's oen of teh most important things here?[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 15:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Contact I need to get in touch with you priavlety? Is there anyway I can do this? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) E-maill would be better, but I can do the IRC. ^^ I live in England btw so if your American, it might make it harder to meet up...Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I like to Grayfeather.--Nightshine{ 21:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Sorry to bug you, but how do you make a signature?(please leave the answer on my talk page if you know.) Mossstar101 11:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! Like it? :) -> [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy XD!]][[User talk:Mossstar101|' Kitty Love!]] 17:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Would you like to come on the IRC with me? Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:05, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Yes it does. Head over to Admin and leave a message on the talk. Sorry and thank-you Echo. :D Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC)S Sure, you can be a loner. Come on the IRC, we are roleplaying. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 15:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd Love to! I'd love to do the blog-training thingamabob (The name for everything!) [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 ']][[User talk:Mossstar101|' I am trained in the ways of the elder. ']] 20:28, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HehHeh. Like my new siggy? Can You See Me? 16:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You have had that one for a while, but if you like the one you have now then you should keep it.Can You [[User talk:Mossstar101|-See Me? '-']]' 16:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) (how do i get rid of these lines on my siggie?)' Ok! Can You [[User talk:Mossstar101|-See Me? '-']]' 16:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC)' Grrr! how do I get rid of the boldness? Can You [[User talk:Mossstar101|-See Me? '-']]' 17:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC)' Eh, I'll ignore it. Can You See Me? [[User talk:Mossstar101|If So, You Have Passed Mossstar's Test! ']] 23:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure If you no what I mean, it has to start out as a rouge, loner, or kittypet to join. Mõŏń ۞ 15:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Present 4 mentor! For your mentorship! it's you! Mossstar of FireClan☮ [[User talk:Mossstar101|I change my siggie way too often. ]] 13:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: http://warriorsoforest.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:GrassClan check it AshclawLive Curious 10:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: http://warriorsoforest.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:GrassClan check it irc? #wikia-warriorsoftheforest AshclawLive Curious 11:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hidden Warrior has moved, remember? [1] --[[User:Fawnstorm|'''Fawny]]'''People of Earth! Awesomeness has come online! 11:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome! Does Fawnstorm never check her messages?She hasn't replied yet.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Oh.Hopefully she does.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Would you mind RPing at Shadeflower Wiki more please? If you don't I will have to replace your cat by putting them up for adoption. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Join request Can i join MistClan?Roxi1234Living dangerous 22 january,2011,20:35,UTC. Join Hi,can I join EmberClan as Poppytail- Gender:female Fur length:long-haired Description: silver tabby with a ginger tail,brown ears,and icy-blue eyes.The gost,20:41,19 february,2011,(UTC) Echoheart,i just wanted to roleplay a new character known as Poppytail- Fur length-long-haired Rank:queen Clan:MistClan Description:pink tabby with blue-gray paws,red ears,golden underbelly and golden eyes. Personality:Funny,serious,smart,lovely.The gost roxi 08:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC),10:49,20 february,2011,(UTC).